


My Prince

by We_built_smut_city



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Commander Keith - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knight Keith (Voltron), M/M, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Prince Lance (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_built_smut_city/pseuds/We_built_smut_city
Summary: The Prince was pretty.He was all shades of blue and brown, soft smiles and firm demands. He was fierce and nice and 𝑠𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑦.The commander was whipped for the pretty Prince.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	My Prince

  
  
  
  
  


Lance wasn’t particularly interested in the new commander. He was from a different land, he was of different customs, and frankly, Lance had more important matters.

But then the day came where he  _ met _ the commander, and he became  _ very, very _ interested. 

The man was only a year older with broad, thick shoulders and  _ so many muscles.  _ His long black hair was always pulled back in the traditional ponytail and he had such dark brown eyes they almost looked black.

What was the most surprising was that he was  _ nice _ . 

  
  


The back and forth banter was nice, a change from the usual stiff and boring conversations. And after some time, Lance thought they had a  _ thing _ .

Lingering glances, small touches, and flirty smiles. Always behind the Kings back, too afraid to do something too frisky in his presence.

Then the tension grew, and then finally, it broke.”

“Let me have you.” Keith said. They had just arrived at the Prince’s room after a meeting.

“Pardon?”

“Let me have you. Let me  _ marry  _ you.” Keith boldly stated.

  
  


“Commander Keith, you shouldn’t kid-“

“I’m not pulling anyone’s leg, my Prince.” 

“That is far from what is appropriate.” Lance said, turning his head away from the commander and to the large window. 

“You and I both know I consist of inappropriate actions. That, however, doesn’t make my proposition any less true.”

“Commander, you know that that is impossible. The King would not allow it.” 

“The King doesn’t control me.” Keith stated. 

“The King controls everything.”

“He holds no control on my heart. You do.” Lance huffed and crossed his arms.

The room was still as they stared at each other. 

“Aren’t you tired of us dancing around?” And  _ yes _ , the Prince was tired of this quickly infuriating dance. Every time he thought the dance was over, every time the music faded away, it came back louder, faster, and more demanding than last time.

“Yes.”

“Then why won't you allow me to have you?”

“Because we aren’t  _ allowed _ each other, Keith! It’s more than our family names, more than what we were born with, more than just loving a man!” Lance cried out. 

“He’ll  _ kill  _ you, Keith!” The Prince let his voice crack with emotion as he whispered. Even with Lance’s acting skills, he has no doubt his father won’t take long to catch on what relationship the commander and him have. 

The room fell silent aside from Lance’s heaving breaths. And then, three words were spoken.

“I don’t care.” The prince looked incredulously at the commander, an inappropriate scoff leaving his lips.

“Well  _ I do _ .” Keith stepped forward and Lance stepped back, forcing Keith to pause as he considered his words.

“I don’t care because all I need is  _ you _ . Not having you is torture.” Keith said and damnit if that didn’t make Lance want to whimper.

“I can’t let you die, I need...I..” Lance trailed off, running a hand through his brown hair. Keith stepped forward and this time Lance didn’t step away. He wrapped a hand around Lance’s body and pulled him close.

  
  


“Keith please…” He weakly pleaded.

“What do you need, my prince?” Keith rasped. The way he said my prince always made Lance’s knees buckle. 

He was  _ his. _

His resolve broke, shattering as he stared into Keith’s eyes that made him so  _ weak. _

  
  


“I need you. I need you and your all, you and your touch, you and your  _ love _ , Keith, I  _ need you _ .” The plea was rushed out of the princes’ mouth, desperate and needy as he tightened his hold on the older man.

“Then I’ll give you me, my love.” And  _ oh. _ Keith’s dark eyes were filled with emotion, stuck on Lance’s face as he kissed him.

The room felt too hot, everything was too loud and yet too  _ quiet _ . The walls seemed to fall away and the only thing Lance knew was that  _ Keith _ .

Keith was everything Lance thought he’d be: soft, rough, and overwhelming.

His breathing was heavy as Keith broke off the kiss and began to nose his way down Lance’s neck. He let out a high pitched keen when Keith kissed his neck softly, leaving butterfly touches in his wake.

“K-Keith.” It only took a call before Keith captured his lips again, overwhelming his lover with his scent.

There were hands resting low on Lance’s hip and gently coaxed him backwards to a wall, pushing him against it and effectively trapping the prince. Lance panted as his hooded eyes tried not to close and succumb too far so soon.

“Keith, Keith I need you  _ now.” _ It was breathy and whinny, and yet still held a somewhat demanding tone. Keith pulled Lance’s legs around his waist and hiked a hand up his robe before whispering against his lips.

“I know, but I want to take my time ravishing you from the inside out.” Lance’s hands gripped Keith’s bare back in a tight grip, gasping at the words. 

“I want to see you come undone, I want to see you writhe in pleasure, I want to see you cry and beg, I want to take care of you.” Lance threw his head back as Keith kissed, licked, and sucked down his neck. 

He tugged on Keith’s hair, bringing their lips together and kissing him senseless.

“Then  _ do it _ . It’s not very appropriate to keep a Prince waiting, now is it?” Keith grinned.

“No, it is not.” And ravish Keith  _ did _ .

He gently placed Lance down on the bed before untying the robe and taking in the sight. There were freckles scattered sparsely across Lance’s torso, brown skin flushed with red as his chest quickly rose and fell. Pert, pink nipples peaked out from behind the silk along with firm abs. Small, spider-web like stretch marks ran over the waist, allowing Keith to rub his thumb over them.

“Beautiful.” He murmured. Lance brought his hand up to cup Keith’s cheeks as the moonlight bathed over them.

He ran a thumb over one of the nipples, taking note of the way Lance’s body responded to every touch, every lick, every bite, and every kiss. He wondered if he could make the pretty pink a dark red as he swirled his tongue around it, keenly aware of Lance’s gasps.

Making his way back up, the commander laid his body on top of the princes’, kissing him once more.

“P-please, stop teasing.” Lance strained out. It was entirely breathy and just barely not a moan. His nipples were sensitive and considered his weak point, and Keith exploited that. He couldn’t believe that just a few touches and he was already coming undone.

“Oh, is that what you consider teasing? Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Before Lance could inquire about what Keith was implying, he let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of Keith’s kisses down his neck. 

Keith moved the robe out of his way as he got to what he was going for. Lance’s cock was resting on his thigh, half-hard with a pink flushed tip. He wasted no time tonguing the slit, making Lance grip the sheets and gasp in, letting out a few high pitched breaths as he tried to recover.

Keith didn’t give him the luxury as he deepthroated him, humming in satisfaction at the drawn out moan he received. 

Keith loved how responsive his prince was being. With every swirl of the tongue, there was a noise that praised it. With every hum, there was a jolt in Lance’s body that acknowledged it.

“K-Kei-ei-th.” Lance moaned out. His thighs were shaking and he had tears in his eyes, a side effect from being on the brink more than once.

Keith hummed as a retort, making Lance’s body jolt as another moan escaped him.

“I-c-clo-“ He tried, but ultimately gave up and let out a whine as his head lolled back. He was expecting Keith to slow down or pop off like he did the last two times, but Keith swallowed and Lance  _ arched _ .

His eyes rolled as his legs trembled, mouth opened to scream but no sound coming out. His whole body shook as he came down from his high, blurry eyes taking in Keith’s figure.

“You’re doing so good for me, my love.” Keith praised. Lance keened, closing his eyes as Keith stroked his hair. A gentle finger prodded at his entrance, asking for permission he granted.

The oil-slicked digit carefully worked him open as countless praises left Keith’s swollen lips. He waited for the hisses and flinches to turn into moans and gasps before he added another finger.

“Ah-ah, Keith, Keith, Keith, r-right there!” The prince’s voice cracked as he arched into Keith, hands looking for purchase on Keith’s wide shoulders. 

Lance bit his hand to quieten his moans and whimpers as large waves of pleasure washed over him. Keith moved the hand away and kissed him, swallowing every noise Lance made before breaking away.

“Don’t quiet your magnificent noises. Let me hear you.” Lance answered with a loud guttural moan as Keith entered a third finger.

“Please, Ke-Kei-ef.” Lance whimpered. 

“Please  _ what,  _ your Majesty?” Keith asked in a whisper. Lance was just so  _ breathtaking  _ as he laid before him.

“P-please Kei-Kei-ei-th I n-need-“ Lance broke off as he panted. Keith slide his fingers out, drawing a long and low whine as Lance closed his eyes.

“I need y-you.” Lance finally gasped out. Keith gently kissed both of Lance’s thighs as he pulled the shaky legs up to his shoulders. 

“As you wish.” He said before kissing him and slowly pushing in. He could feel Lance squirm and more than once had to stop at the sound of a hiss. When he bottomed out, he sighed at how  _ wonderful  _ it felt.

“My love, are you ready?” Keith asked, stroking Lance’s cheek delicately. Lance kissed his hand as he braced himself.

“Yes, my Angel.” At first, he started slow. Small, tiny thrusts to help Lance get comfortable before he was begging for  _ more, more, more. _

And then Keith was bending him in half, thrusting into him and hitting his spot every single time. It had him a babbling, drooling, moaning mess. His white-knuckle grip on the sheets wasn’t good enough so he took to clawing at Keith’s back, struggling to keep his eyes open.

And then it became too much. Too much, too much, too much-

His body spasmed, sight going white and moan cutting off half-way through. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t  _ breathe _ , but then Keith was pulling him back to earth as he moaned. Keith’s moans were low in his throat as he came, and Lance’s walls were tight around his member.

Keith had panted out hard as he gingerly exited his lover, carefully placing his trembling legs.

“You did so well for me, my love. You did so, so well.” He praised. Mumbles and babbles escaped Lance’s lips as Keith wiped him down. 

The sensitive body was pulled close by Keith as he continued to sing praises upon his lover.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was shot, breaking in places and raspy.

“Yes, my love?”

“You’ll be here in the morning?” Lance asked. He knew what would happen, and yet, he was ok with that. As long as he had his Knight with him, the Prince would be ok.

And as long as the Knight had his Prince with him, he would have a purpose.

“Yes, my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lance is a bottom, no I don’t take criticism.
> 
> Anyways, as my first smut please judge nicely, lmao. I tried.
> 
> Peace out, stay safe, love you all.


End file.
